


I'm Back In Time

by Amsare



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crossover, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Non era un’invasione, né un caso chissà quanto esemplare: in quel momento, riguardò solo me e quella cosa.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ero in mezzo ad una strada, ero sceso dalla macchina; chiusi gli occhi e quando li riaprì ero nel 1973.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Semplice, no?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>(...)</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Poi, arrivò il 1980, sette anni dopo l’inizio della mia nuova vita e fu lì che incontrai il Dottore: o meglio, più che incontrarlo mi si presentò proprio alla porta di casa.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Back In Time

  
Avevo 37 anni quando mi prese; non arrivò con un avviso, non bussò alla porta di casa, non mi arrivò una newsletter a casa – niente di tutto questo.  
   
Non era un’invasione, né un caso chissà quanto esemplare: in quel momento, riguardò solo me e quella _cosa_.  
   
Ero in mezzo ad una strada, ero sceso dalla macchina; chiusi gli occhi e quando li riaprì ero nel 1973.  
   
Semplice, no?  
   
 _Sono matto, in coma o indietro nel tempo?_  
   
Dio, quante volte me lo sono chiesto: quando mi sono rassegnato a vivere in quel mondo, nella mia Manchester di quando ero bambino, quante volte mi guardavo allo specchio e come un noto mantra mi passavano per la testa queste parole.  
   
Come se mi avessero potuto aiutare a tornare a casa…  
   
 _Sono matto, in coma o indietro nel tempo?_  
   
Sto scrivendo nell’anno corrente 2006.2; Annie mi prende in giro quando parlo in questo modo ma dopo anni di matrimonio ci ha fatto l’abitudine.  
   
Mi ama anche per questo, dice, mi ama per le mie stramberie, il mio essere sempre stato fuori dal comune e così onesto.  
   
2006.2 per me vuol dire il mio secondo 2006: di fatto è strano pensare di aver compiuto settant’anni nell’anno in cui sono scomparso per sempre dalla mio linea temporale normale; se guardo il calendario, sono passati solo 2 mesi da quando la mia vita cambiò per sempre.  
   
2 mesi – _33 anni_ – da quando Sam Tyler scomparve nel nulla per ricomparire magicamente nel 1973.  
   
Ovviamente, per la gente là fuori io e quel Sam Tyler siamo solo omonimi, uno strano e bizzarro caso; nessuno sa come stanno veramente le cose.  
   
Io sono Sam Tyler.  
Io ero Sam Tyler.  
   
Mi dissi _forza Sam, la situazione è questa, cerca di tirarci fuori il meglio e non frignare, vivi ogni giorno come se fosse tutto normale._  
   
Poi, arrivò il 1980, sette anni dopo l’inizio della mia nuova vita e fu lì che incontrai il Dottore: o meglio, più che incontrarlo mi si presentò proprio alla porta di casa.  
   
Sembrava una persona come tutte le altre, se non per il fatto che forse era un po’ troppo _anacronistico_ rispetto agli anni ottanta: gli occhiali, i capelli, il completo con le _Converse All Star_  rosse ai piedi.  
   
Era come uscito da una delle mie visioni degli anni duemila, dai miei sogni così vividi e reali.  
   
Cercò di spiegarmi come fossi finito negli anni settanta e come mi avesse trovato: una forte fonte di energia temporale proveniva da quel posto e lui, un essere superiore, un Signore del Tempo aveva dovuto per forza controllare arrivando con la sua macchina del tempo. Il TARDIS.  
   
All’inizio lo guardai imbambolato.  
   
Quell’uomo parlava di fantascienza, di finzione: ma chi ero io per non credere al sovrannaturale o quel era?  
   
Mi parlò dell’esistenza di creature terribili, gli _Angeli Piangenti_ , esseri che si cibavano del tempo rubato alle persone spedendole indietro nel tempo.  
   
Ripensando al giorno dell’incidente, se così lo vogliamo chiamare, con la coda dell’occhio ricordo di aver scorto una figura imponente e minacciosa, come un Angelo della Morte. Pensavo che la mia testa mi stesse tirando solo brutti scherzi.  
   
C’erano persone che si erano trovate negli anni venti o trenta e proprio come avevo fatto io, si erano ricreati una loro vita, cercando di non logorarsi la mente con tutte quelle domande.  
   
“Non sei pazzo, Sam” aveva detto il Dottore con un sorriso dispiaciuto “Posso provare a portarti nuovamente nel tuo tempo, se vuoi. In fondo, quello che creano gli Angeli sono paradossi e creandone un altro potremmo…”  
   
Non lo feci terminare.  
   
“Apprezzo la tua offerta e apprezzo la tua spiegazione.”  
   
Non potevo tornare perché quello che mi offriva lui, _il 2006_ , non era più il mio tempo.  
  
La mia vita era ormai lì con Annie, il mio capo Gene Hunt, i miei colleghi Ray e Chris; in quei giorni si parlava che dovessimo trasferirci alla centrale di Londra da Manchester – roba grossa, come diceva il capo.  
  
Potevo davvero abbandonarli? Potevo sconvolgere nuovamente la mia vita dopo tutta quell’immane fatica?  
  
“Non posso farlo” dissi con decisione, il Dottore che accettò.  
  
Così, mentre guardo fuori dalla finestra la Londra del 2006.2, ho raggiunto il mio Nirvana, ve lo assicuro; non ero né matto, né in coma.  
  
Ho viaggiato indietro nel tempo e francamente, detto fra di noi, non poteva accadermi cosa migliore.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Una piccola storia scritto tempo fa quando stavo ancora guardando _Life On Mars_ e _Doctor Who_ contemporaneamente. Ha aiutato molto il fatto che John Simm sia comparso in entrambe le serie (personaggio principale nella prima, non so se mi spiego!) e che sia uno dei miei attori preferiti. Spero vi sia piaciuta! Alla prossima.


End file.
